jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dian
Dian is a gray and white Maine Coon cat Jewelpet who represents Self-control. Appearance Dian is a gray colored Maine Coon who has dark gray Jewel Eyes made of obsidian. He wears two earrings on his right ear and a gold pearl necklace with a black orb attached. In the first series, he wears a black Jewel Cloak, which represents his mastery over Dark Magic. As Dark Dian, he sports darker gray fur with black stripes and white paws, and has grotesque wings on his back. His claws become longer and sharper and his tail resembles his flying broom. His eyes are colored yellow with red sclerae and his necklace becomes a dark-themed cross. Personality Skills History In Jewelpet (anime), he is a Dark Magic user and serves as the main antagonist in the second half of the show after his sister Diana does the same for the first half. He turns into a human called in order to seduce Rinko into handing him the Jewel Stick. In ''Jewelpet Twinkle, he is Leon's partner. He became mute before the series' start from witnessing Alma create Diana. In Jewelpet Sunshine, ''he is a popular idol singer who dates Garnet for a while. However, he dumps her to get back with his ex-girlfriend Diana. In [[Jewelpet Kira Deco!|''Jewelpet Kira Deco]], he is a member of Decoranain's elite Shitennou. He enjoys playing a card game with his victims, and upon his victory he imprisons them in cards to be used in future games. He's seen fighting with Retsu and Angela on these terms. In Jewelpet Happiness, he's the host of a cooking show centered on vegetables. He has a keen sense of smell to help him. However, he loses it in one episode; upon getting it back, he forms his Magic Gem. Gallery Images (2).jpg|Dian the maine coon cat. First Images (7).jpg|Dian's appearance in the first series, casting Dark Magic. Ssad.png|Dian, as the corrupted Dark Dian. dian_17.gif|Dian appearing in the first series. Jewelpet.full.453921.jpg|Dian on the 15th DVD cover. JEWELPOOP.jpg|Dian and the other Jewelpets save him. JEWELPOOPOO.jpg|Dian in his Kotatsu. JEWELPPPP.jpg|Huge Dian up at his Jewel Charm. Dian_6254.jpg|Dian casts Dark Magic. Twinkle Surprised.png|Surprised. Leon's Sword.jpg|Dian alongside Leon. Leon's Dream.jpg|Dian on Leon's shoulder. Leon Looking.jpg|The two looking at something. Leon in the openinh.jpg|Dian with Leon in the opening sequence. Leon with Sara.jpg|Dian and the others. Leon Dian.jpg|Leon and Dian. Dian.jpg|Dian casting magic. chamu07.jpg|Dian's info. DEEANNE AND LEEAONA.jpg|Dian posing with Leon. Sunshine Dian in costume .jpg|Dian in costume. Trivia *Dian's jewel motif is the obsidian, an igneous rock popular as material for tools in ancient times, and still renowned for its sharpness. *Diana and Dian are the only Jewelpet characters who were born as siblings (this is only true for the first season's continuity, however). *Before Jewelpet Magical Change, Dian was one of three Jewelpets to have a human form, the others being Coal and Granite. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Cats Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Antagonists Category:Magical Black